


Get Bent

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure Brendon can act childish sometimes but Ryan doesn't mind nearly as much when the games they play turn into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Bent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend almost a year ago and reading it now it's better than I remembered so I decided to post it.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?

Ryan pushed up against Brendon as he laughed and pinned his arms to the mattress.

“Let me up you asshole,” Ryan groaned as he struggled.

“Say uncle.”

“Fuck you that’s a kid’s game.”

“You look like a kid. Well if kids looked like scene queens.”

“I’m 20 goddamn years old. I’m not a kid. You’re the one trying to get me to play uncle.”

He paused to twist his wrists and try to move his legs. Brendon had a leg on either side of him. He was sitting on his thighs, trapping Ryan underneath him, against the mattress, and killing any blood flow past his knees. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

“I do all kinds of things that only adults are allowed to do. I’m not a kid, I’m just playful.” Brendon retorted with a wink.

“You’re just annoying as fuck. Get the hell off of me.”

Ryan was starting to get legitimately worried. Brendon’s playful wink and the way he was now currently grinding his ass against his dick as he moved to get a better grip on Ryan’s writs were perfect ingredients for a boner. And not just any boner, an awkward hard to explain, made by your best friend boner.

“You like it, don’t even try to deny it Ross.”

Ryan stopped wrestling for control of his wrists and looked up into Brendon’s crooked grin.

“Please get off me.” He said in an even, forced calm, tone. The same tone you hear people use in detective shows when the bad guy has a gun pointed at a hostage.

Brendon laughed. “We’ve been through this silly. You say ‘uncle’ and I’ll let you right up.”

Despite the awkward friend boner that was about to appear any second Ryan still refused to give in and abscond to Brendon’s stupid games.

“Brendon I’m serious,” He said in a steady voice. “Get off me now.”

“Why do you need to-“

Queue awkward friend boner now,... Ryan sighed and blushed.

“Oh I see why. Actually no, I feel why, you know because your dick is like totally pressing into my ass right now. And wow, that’s weird because you’ve been my best friend for like 5 years. I didn’t know. Well I knew that you were into dudes I just didn’t know you were into dudes like me.  And now I’m-”

“Great you’re babbling. Now are you going to get off me and leave so I can cry in shame over a friendship ruined by my dick in the sanctity of my own room?”

“Did you say uncle?”

“Brendon, I’m going to stab you to death if you don’t let me up right this second.”

“Sorry sweetheart you still haven’t said ‘uncle’.” Brendon settled back down against him to continue pinning him despite the hard on that was now digging into his left asscheek.

“Plus you can’t stab someone to death if they are currently pinning you and you don’t have a shiv.”

“Yes I could.”

“No you- Yes you could.” Brendon started giggling.

“What? No I couldn’t I was just arguing to be a pain in the ass.”

Brendon laughed harder. “You could totally ‘stab’ someone to death with your dick, which would be a real pain in the ass. That wouldn’t be a terrible way to go either, death by gay sex.” Brendon started cackling, his grip on Ryan’s thin wrists going slack.

Ryan took the opportunity to twist his wrists free and sit up. What he didn’t realize was how much worse sitting up would make it. Now that he was up-right, he was face to face with Brendon, who was now sitting on his lap, his hands pressed between Ryan’s chest and his own, shaking with laughter.

Ryan reaches up and grabs the sides of Brendon’s head, stilling him and cutting his laughter off short. “Shut up Bren, it wasn’t even that funny.”

Brendon’s voice goes soft and he glances down at Ryan’s mouth. “You have to admit, it was kind of funny.”

“It would be kind of funny if you were still in the 4th grade.” Ryan’s voice is quiet now and he is openly staring at Brendon’s lips.

“Well it’s also funny to a college major.”

“No it’s funny to you. You and 4th graders.”

Brendon huffed.

Ryan’s voice is a barely audible whisper. “Don't I hesitate to think about the possible consequences as I lean forward and tilt my head to brush my lips against his?” He tilts his head forward and touches his lips to Brendon’s.

Brendon blinks and pushes forward urging Ryan to open his mouth and cement the kiss. Ryan relents, sliding his tongue over Brendon’s and sucking on it lightly. He is answered by a groan from Brendon and suddenly his hands are in Ryan’s hair messing up the carefully styled and flat ironed strands, making them stand up and stick out everywhere.

Ryan ran his hands under the hem of Brendon’s size too small blue t-shirt and over his stomach. Brendon’s one step ahead and he peels off the shirt. Once it’s off he’s back to kissing Ryan, focusing most of his attention on rucking up Ryan’s shirt enough to get his hands under it and pull it off.

Ryan groans in irritation and pulls away to slip off his shirt himself, before leaning back and pulling Brendon down with him so he’s lying on the bed Brendon on top of him. Brendon runs his hands over Ryan’s pale chest and up to his shoulders, holding Ryan down as he kisses him again.

Ryan ruts up against Brendon’s ass as he tries unsuccessfully to wedge a hand in the waistband of those god damn skinny jeans.  “Bren stop sucking on my neck and get off me.”

Brendon made a face at him and continued sucking a bruise onto Ryan’s collarbone.

“I’m serious I can’t get in your goddamn pants unless you get up.”

“I knew you only wanted in my pants.” Brendon smirks, batting his eyelashes, sitting up, and sliding sideways off of Ryan. Ryan follows suit standing up and unzipping his jeans. He shimmies them off and stands there trying not to laugh as Brendon leans against the bed trying to peel the fabric off his calves.

He’s pissed that Brendon still manages to look attractive while trying to get out of his pants. Ryan sighs and walks toward Brendon, helping him tug on his pants and finally getting him out of them.

Brendon stares up at him and Ryan can’t help himself. The words slip out before he has a chance to think about stopping them. “What are you waiting for? Get bent.”

“Did you seriously just tell me to ‘get bent’?”

Ryan bit back a laugh. “Yeah I guess I did.”

“Wow what a hot line. I’m totally in the mood to be fucked now.”

Ryan couldn’t stop the laughter now. “You know what else is a hot line?” He managed between gasps.

“What.” Brendon asked failing miserably to hide his grin.

“My dick!” Ryan shouted flopping back onto the bed and busting into a fresh bout of laughter.

“I’m so done with you. Get out. Wait no get me off and then get out.”

“It’s my room.”

“Okay get me off and then I’ll get out.”

Ryan got up and pulled Brendon up with him. Tugging him closer and slipping a hand easily into the waistband of Brendon’s underwear and tugging them down before kissing him again.  He gripped Brendon’s length and wasted no time teasing before he began to jerk him off. He turned his hand slightly with the upstroke making Brendon moan against his mouth and thrust hard into his hand. It didn’t take long before Brendon was throbbing in his hand. Ryan ran his thumb over the head and Brendon gasped against Ryan’s mouth, spilling over Ryan’s fist and stomach.

Brendon grabed Ryan’s hand and licked the come off before pushing Ryan back against the bed and tugging off his underwear. Once they were off, Brendon licked a stripe up Ryan’s inner thigh, cupping his balls with one hand and pumping Ryan with the other. He moved his mouth and took the head in, pushing against his frenulum with his tongue and ripping a moan from Ryan before bobbing his head and taking Ryan to the back of his throat. Ryan was surprised. Maybe Brendon had been doing the ‘adult thinks’ he’d claimed earlier.

Ryan bucked up against Brendon’s mouth forcing Brendon to press his hips down. He continued bobbing his head, licking circles and other patterns into the hot, throbbing skin on the underside of Ryan’s cock. Ryan’s hips twitched as Brendon pulled back and hollowed his cheeks dipping his tongue in Ryan’s slit and collecting the precum leaking there. He continued sucking on his head as he jerked his hand up and down the rest of his length making Ryan pulse and come with a deep throaty groan as he spilled strings of come into Brendon’s mouth. Brendon swallows and pauses to kiss Ryan before lying out next to him.

Brendon cleared his throat and spoke as softly as he could after having a dick down his throat. “What did you say right before you kissed me?”

“Don't I hesitate to think about the possible consequences as I lean forward and tilt my head to brush my lips against his?” Ryan repeated in an asking voice.

“Now that’s a line.”

“Yeah I guess it is.” Ryan replied smiling to himself. “It’d also be a really great lyric.”

 

END


End file.
